


Bound

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [117]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Secrets, a cat and her witch, because of night romans Whole Deal, could maybe be called, worldbuilding via emotional vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: “… So,” he said, sitting back on his hands, “You can talk,”“As always,” said Dizzy dryly, “Your powers of observation are unparalleled,”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dizzy (OFC)
Series: LAOFT Extras [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 18
Kudos: 308





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during Night-Roman timeline in _softer in it’s tragedy_
> 
> For the prompt:
> 
> "As a prompt (if you want to write it): Dizzy and Roman's shananigans together/ working together on something/ some kind of bonding between them. Thank you" (anon)
> 
> and a thank you to @airiervessel for beta reading this ad also crying w/ me laksjdjkl

Roman bit his lip, watching Dizzy with a critical, wary eye. He was sitting back against the headboard, and she was perched at the foot of the bed, tail flicking in consideration and watching him with an unmoving gaze.

“… So,” he said, sitting back on his hands, “You can talk,”

“As always,” said Dizzy dryly, “Your powers of observation are unparalleled,”

“What observation?” said Roman a little sharply, “I am literally the last person in this house you’ve spoken to. Can witches read minds? Is that another thing I’m being left out of the loop on?”

Dizzy’s ears pressed back flat against her skull, hissing lowly.

“Like you’ve got any room to talk, Mister _make a deal with the king of the enchanted forest_ without consulting _anyone-_ ”

“How am I supposed to consult someone I _don’t know exists?_ ”

“ _Fine!”_ snarled Dizzy, yowling at the same time so the strange, not-quite-heard voice of her overlapped with the cat sound, “I’m sorry. I should have ignored Mamaw,”

Roman faltered.

“It was unfair of us to keep it a secret from you,” Dizzy continued, slightly more subdued.

Her head lowered, her ears pressing back even further.

“It’s probably why you _didn’t_ ask for help in the first place,”

“… What do you mean?” said Roman, wary, “What does one have to do with the other?”

Dizzy’s ears flicked, and she shook like she was ridding herself of a fly.

“Me keeping secrets from you. Which I’m apparently not going to stop doing any time soon,” she added bitterly, “It’s going to make this… partition between your Day and Night selves worse, I’m almost sure,”

“But _how?_ ”

“The more you hide things from yourself, the easier it gets to keep doing it,”

“I thought we were talking about _you_ hiding things from me?” said Roman incredulously.

Dizzy cocked her head, quiet for an oddly long moment.

“… I _am_ you,”

Roman raised a brow.

“… Well. Sort of?” said Dizzy, lowering herself to lay on her stomach.

“How can you _sort of_ be me? I thought you were a familiar?”

“I am,” said Dizzy.

She kneaded thoughtfully at the blanket for a moment.

“I remember the day we met,” she said, “I didn’t understand what was going on, I was just a regular cat,”

She crept forward a little, batting delicately at Roman’s sock-clad foot.

“The… piece of you, that became me - it called out. And you touched me, and I was different, just like that,”

“I didn’t… feel any pieces,” said Roman, uncomfortably aware these past weeks how it felt to be a person halved.

“It was small,” said Dizzy, “ _So_ small. _I_ was small. I had to grow into it and… _become_. I’m me, now - a whole person. I don’t think or feel _all_ the same things you do,”

She looked up, blinking slowly, and Roman felt a throb of affection in his chest.

“But what I started as was you, and still partly is. Mamaw isn’t quite so… spiritual, really when she explains it, but- spirit, soul, being. Whatever we are made of is the same. We have two bodies, but we’re one thing, together,”

“A boy and his cat,” said Roman, softly amused.

“A cat and her witch,” Dizzy replied primly.

Slowly, Roman reached out, cradling her small head in his hand and scritching the side of her face with his thumb. Dizzy leaned into it, purring almost too quietly to hear, and they stayed like that while Roman thought it over.

Roman had never really dwelled long on how he felt about Dizzy. She was his cat, but he did realize now that he’d never really quite thought of her as a _pet_ cat. Much more like another friend, like Logan or Patton. Like his _best_ friend, nevermind that she couldn’t talk.

Or didn’t talk to _him_ , he supposed, that curl of hurt twisting in his chest once more.

Two bodies, one _them_ , she’d said. Roman cast around inside himself, wondering if maybe he could feel it, like a tether or a spot that felt like _Dizzy_ and not himself, but didn’t find anything that stood out.

Dizzy’s purrs ratcheted up another setting, and she flicked her head out of Roman’s hand. She stood, picking her way over his crossed legs and pressing her body to his sternum, the sound and vibration rolling directly against his heart.

Maybe that was her point, he thought. There was nothing to feel that was different from him, because they were the same. One heart in two bodies, two halves a whole – different edges, but lining up perfectly on the inside.

Roman curled his arms under her, lifting her up until she could press her soft face and cold nose into his neck, still purring. Roman abruptly remembered something Logan had told him about cats – they purred when content, yes, but also when you were sick. A healing sound.

“I forgive you,” he said softly.

Dizzy made a small, mournful sound.

“You do now,” she said, her strangely supernatural voice cracking in a way that made it sound painfully human.

Roman sniffed, turning his face into her fur.

“I’ll forgive you again,” he said, “In the daylight. Someday,”

“And if we don’t live that long?”

“Pessimist,” muttered Roman thickly.

“I’m only saying what we’re both thinking,”

“Can you read minds now?” said Roman, smiling and ignoring the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

“No,” said Dizzy solemnly, “I only know you. Like I know my own heart,”

“Then you already know I’ll forgive you, don’t you?”

Dizzy’s purrs stuttered.

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” she said, her voice so wobbly Roman knew she was crying too, even if there were no tears.

“When have we ever done what we should, Dizzy-cat?”

He kissed the top of her head, and Dizzy licked his chin with her little raspy tongue.

“Love you big bunches,” she said.

“Love you big bunches,” he whispered.

Roman kissed her head, and maybe it was silly, or overly poetic of him – but Roman really did think, in spite of it all, he was lucky.

What a gift, for someone to know you perfectly, right down to your marrow – every mistake and flaw and weakness - and love you anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) or on the [laoft discord server](https://discord.gg/xA3329N)


End file.
